Core Narrative 3
TITLE: THIS IS AMERICA CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Grande Success ' Years after the killing of the Dirty Dozen we find Eliza Michelle Dawson(daughter of the founder of the Dirty Dozen) and her mother bunkered down in a secret urban location where other family members of the rebel group reside. Having to change their identities in order to not get caught by the APC they try to support each other and blend in to the millions of people living throughout the chaos of this new world. Poverty makes up more than a quarter of the population and the middle class is hanging on by a thread. The regime institutes The Final Plan which will order the execution of all citizens above the age of 65 and “any citizens not able-bodied to work or provide some sort of good to their immediate society.” People are scared and live a life of oppression and sadness because of this growing dictatorship and the elderly are a dwindling demographic. Her and her mother are spotted by the APC and a cash reward is offered for her immediate capture. Plastering her face all over propaganda throughout the city. Soon after she goes to her house APC agents are waiting for them they escape along with other members but all of them cannot be saved. The Government captures and executes them on the spot because of their affiliation with the Dirty Dozen. Eliza, Carter and Mrs. Dawson are the only family members left and concoct a mission to recruit oppressed people who are tired of the status quo and want to rebel to stop this madman. They go around the country in disguise recruiting more and more “saviors” wanting to save humanity from the Government’s rule. Eventually they make a plan to make their way to Canada in order to inform other societies and learn how they live with the ever growing population. Because the focus of the Saviors is to learn to live in harmony and go back to the norms of society before the Trump’s took power. '''GENRE: ' Long Form Drama Series 'PROTAGONIST: ' Eliza Michelle Dawson, Mrs. Dawson, Carter Carrington 'ANTAGONIST: ' Randall Vector, APC, President Don Jr. and the Trump Organization ''' '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS: Vincent Rice – Son of Drax. Young, handsome and current love interest of Eliza. When the APC came looking for Eliza he warned her in time for her to escape. They soon find out who he is and execute him in a back alley. Carter Carrington – Son of Carrie. Heavy-Set, young, and smart guy with a crush on Eliza. He loves her strong will and determination to lead others out of this constant oppression. Mrs. Dawson – Mother of Eliza Michelle, Never really understood why her husband founded the Dirty Dozen group as her ideology has always been about peace and understanding. She is a believer in non-violent protests and supports her daughter in her quest for change. Her quick-wit and jokes make her an instant fan favorite. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): ''' '''New New York – New York but set a couple decades after the God Particle was administered. A clustered and massive dystopia where poverty and death prevail. Abandoned skyscrapers create unsafe places to live and the subway system is now used as low income housing. Food is scarce to come by as pollution grows and affects the crops around the New New York. The Woods – Woodsy area with a lot of trees stumps from corporations coming in and chopping down trees for lumber. Eliza uses this terrain to make her way to Canada and to try and inform people about the horrors of what goes on just south of their border. Canadian Government Building – Government building where Eliza met with a government official to tell them about the new human rights violations happening in the U.S. Massive art deco style building engraved with the history of Canada. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ' Here fans learn more about urban living in this new dystopian world and fans learn the tactics and officially meet the APC. Eliza is introduced as the daughter of the founder of the rebel group Dirty Dozen and its revealed that the mother who is soon turning 65 is still alive and living in hiding. '''MEDIUM: ' Long Form Drama Series '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This is the start of Act 2 and we plan for Act 2 to be told over the course of 8 seasons of a series. Being able to expand and construct this new world under the God Particle. This medium gets us directly in front of our core audience and we can provide sustained additive comprehension week after week to strengthen our narrative. PLATFORM: Cable Television (Specifically HBO) 'WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: ' This will be our tentpole story that shows the story of this insane dystopian world. This would require experience with a distributor who knows how to build worlds and engage fans to stick with this vast story and I Believe HBO would be the perfect partner. Because of their experience they have amassed a viewership that includes our core audience and viewers that we want to put our product in front of.